


Kiss // Swallow

by Esca



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Humanstuck, M/M, Makaracest, PWP, Piercingstuck, Porn, Smut, delicious grape jelly, help me i can't stop writing them, here thar be depictions of piercings happening, indigocest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-17
Updated: 2012-10-17
Packaged: 2017-11-16 12:25:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/539400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esca/pseuds/Esca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little victories are such short-lived things. </p><p>It's too bad--Kurloz was rather enjoying the look of shock on Gamzee's face when he'd kissed him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss // Swallow

**Author's Note:**

> Humanstuck Kurloz/Gamzee PWP. Just an excuse to write Kurloz sticking needles in Gamzee and then fucking his brains out, really.  
> I have no shame! :o)

Kurloz smiled down at his younger sibling as he fitted his slim hands with black rubber gloves, snapping them around his wrists and smirking as Gamzee glared at him and glanced up at the handcuffs restraining him, and then at his older brother, sitting on top of his unclothed torso and preventing him from moving as he laid on the sofa.

 _‘You wanted me to do this for you. Don’t be such a motherfuckin’ baby... you thrash when the needle goes in, we both know this. Remember when I pierced your collarbones?’_ he signs while ripping the packaging off an antiseptic towelette and wiping the inside and outside of Gamzee’s bottom lip before clamping off the section he plans to pierce before the other can reply.

Since he’s prevented from responding verbally, Gamzee settles for a choice hand gesture that gets his point across, and earns him a pinch of his left nipple in retaliation. “Ow!”

Kurloz puts his piercing needle into a little bit of cork to get a proper grip on it, and holds his index finger over his mouth, shushing the younger with a slight quirk of his heavily-pierced lips. He doesn’t have his surface bars in today, instead favoring plain captive bead jewelry that doesn’t restrict how far he can open his mouth. Aligning the needle with one of the two small marks he’d made on the left corner of Gamzee’s bottom lip earlier with a felt tip pen, he doesn’t give him any prior warning before forcing the needle through his flesh--and his baby brother reacts as expected, twitching and letting out a loud curse, and Kurloz is glad he’d had the foresight to handcuff and sit on him, because the last time he’d attempted this, he’d gotten socked in the gut and headbutted, and the knot that resulted from that hadn’t gone down for at least two weeks.

He hushes Gamzee again while pushing in the jewelry and fastening it, and he wipes away any excess blood before unclamping the skin and shifting it, replacing the used needle in the cork with a new one. _‘Just one more. You did good. Don’t bitch out on me yet.’_

“I’m not bitching out, shit just hurts, mother--FUCKER!” Gamzee howls as his lip is pierced a second time, a couple centimeters away from the first one.

Once Kurloz has placed the other stud in his lip, he again wipes away any blood and takes off the clamp, setting his tools off to the side on the coffee table and removing the black rubber gloves with a smirk and a teasing wiggle of his eyebrows. He gets up from sitting on top of Gamzee to go properly dispose of all the materials with his biologicals on it, and washes his hands with soap and hot water. When he comes back, he sees his baby sibling trying to touch at his new handiwork, and he makes a ‘tsk’ing noise and pushes him back onto the sofa, curling his black-lacquered nails around his throat and waving his index finger disapprovingly before sitting back on top of him and turning on the television, using him as if he were part of the piece of furniture, much to Gamzee’s loud and obnoxious displeasure.

“Motherfucker, get offa me! C’mon, bro, this ain’t legit at all--”

Kurloz hushes him again, papping him on top of his messy, unbrushed mane of dark locks as he picks up the remote and channel-surfs for something decent.

“Kurloz!”

Rolling his eyes and pushing up the sleeves of his skeletal-print jacket, the elder of the two simply looks down at Gamzee, eventually running his fingertips down the side of his cheek before leaning in and pressing a kiss to the corner of his lips not recently pierced.

Little victories are such short-lived things. Too bad, he was enjoying the silence brought on by his baby brother’s shock.

“Kurloz. Kurloz. Bro.”

_‘What?’_

“Do that again. Shit felt nice.”

_‘...You are so motherfuckin’ weird, baby brother.’_

He can feel the heat radiating from the area he’d pierced, and the way Gamzee’s lip is throbbing. The cold of his jewelry is contrasting as he kisses him, gently, prying his mouth open and coaxing his tongue into a dance with his that he hopes is enough to satisfy the other Capricorn’s request. They’ve never been what one would exactly deem ‘normal’, and boundaries didn’t really exist between them (he did his sibling’s body piercings, for the love of the messiahs), but this, this was _foreign._ He didn’t really know what to do or how to react other than to just _feel._

It becomes overwhelming, and he has to pull back, lest he become consumed by it.

Shifting slightly so one leg is on either side of his body, Kurloz rests his chin on Gamzee’s clavicle, thumbing a surface bar along his collarbone gingerly before pressing a soft kiss to it. He sits up, digging a hand into the pocket of his hoodie and taking out the key to the handcuffs and undoes them, the younger Capricorn promptly straightening his posture and rubbing at his wrists as his binds are removed.

_‘Better?’_

“Yeah. Thanks.”

A moment of silence passed between them, indigo staring directly into indigo, no words being said on Gamzee’s end and no hand gestures being exchanged on Kurloz’s, because it’s suddenly unnecessary. The older leans in and smoothes a lock of hair behind his sibling’s ear, and his eyes zero in on that perfectly pink tongue as it subtly licks the bottom of his newly-pierced lip.

And then they’re on each other, lips melding and becoming one and tongues warring fiercely and it’s utterly wrong, but feels so deliciously right in all its taboo, sinful glory. Gamzee’s tongue flits over his web piercing and teasingly flicks it, and Kurloz can’t help it--he’s hoisting him onto his lap and gripping him securely before standing up, pausing in their lustful liplock long enough to walk down the suddenly too-long stretch of hallway to his bedroom. He kicks the door shut with the heel of his combat boot and nearly trips over a pile of dirty laundry, making his brother holler and grab onto him tighter for fear of being dropped suddenly. Hushing him, he deposits him on his bed, sheets and comforter rumpled and messy from being slept in soundly, and he’s kissing slowly down his torso, not missing a beat as he slips off his grey polka-dotted pajama bottoms and boxer-briefs and bunches them up in a ball, throwing them to land in the pile of clothes and smirking slightly as they sail through the air and land perfectly on top of their intended destination.

“Show off.”

Kurloz hushes him again and lets Gamzee unzip his hoodie with his long, slender fingers that look like they’d be heaven to suck on. He shrugs the article of clothing off his shoulders, and assists his sibling with the removal of his plain black t-shirt, Gamzee’s aim far off from the pile as his hoodie lands on top of his desk haphazardly before the weight of it makes it slide off the surface to the floor, and his tee artfully arranges itself on top of the lampshade on his nightstand table, making him smile at the younger’s piss-poor aim and eagerness to get him just as naked as he is.

He’s flush in between Gamzee’s legs, their groins near perfectly aligned as those gorgeous hands teasingly trail down his torso and the flat expanse of his stomach before pausing over the zipper and button of his pants. The hesitance is only but for a few seconds--the younger Capricorn’s black lacquered fingertips are unzipping and unbuttoning the elder’s tight-fitting jeans, yanking them down to his thighs and smirking at the lack of underwear. Kurloz rolls his eyes at the expression and grinds their erections together, the smug look immediately melting off Gamzee’s face in favor of something more gratified with a bit of a slackened jaw as he utters a soft groan.

It’s a good look for him, this, Kurloz thinks. He should wear it on his profile more often.

Pulling up one of Gamzee’s legs and wrapping it around his waist, he grinds against him a bit more insistently, leaning down and planting kisses along his throat and clavicle with the occasional nip and painful bite, just because he knows he can and Gamzee won’t stop him from being as rough with him as he wants. No, he’s just as into it as Kurloz is, gauging by the sounds he’s making alone. 

They're moving almost in perfect unison now--hips rolling flush together in slow, scintillating wave-like movements that collectively make the both of them go mad with want. Gamzee is breathing heavily, breath escaping his lungs in harsh exhalations accented with groans and fettered sighs of pleasure as he buries a hand in Kurloz's tangled locks and kisses him. It's becoming all too much, so intense and yet Gamzee is selfish in that he craves more--he wants everything he can get from Kurloz, to make him just as breathless as he is.

When Kurloz smirks at him and moves his leg up a little more, his breathing hitches, and then he can feel it--fuck him for teasing him like this. His older sibling is moving his hard cock along the curve of his ass, pausing every so often to circle the tip around his puckered entrance, the sensation making Gamzee shudder with need as all the blood in his body converges to his groin. "Fuck me... fuck me so hard..." he murmurs against heavily-pierced lips, tongue darting out to teasingly flick at the captive bead jewelry.

Kurloz continues thrusting experimentally, his breathing quickening as imagery of fucking Gamzee with naught but the pre-cum leaking from the head of his dick as lubricant invades his mind--the thought isn’t unwelcome in the slightest. For the briefest of moments, he actually even considers it. His baby brother would let him, too--he knows this--he’s begging to be fucked, and messiahs, if it isn’t the biggest turn-on.

Tracing the curve of his sibling’s jaw, he smiles down at him softly and presses a kiss to his temple before shifting, moving to hover over his chest, cock in hand and the tip nudging at Gamzee's plush lips. It's the only indication he needs of what Kurloz wants from him--his lips are curled over his teeth, and he's moving his head up and down in an uneven rhythm, hands coming up to rest on bare ass cheeks as his older brother threads a hand in his locks encouragingly. Gamzee is wild, eager, and in his desire to please he nearly chokes himself on Kurloz's erection, making an amused noise emit from the older.

He takes hold of one of the hands digging into the flesh of his ass and brings those slim fingertips to his lips, tongue darting out and lavishing Gamzee's index and middle fingers before he too sucks on them wetly in perfect mimicry of the act he is having performed on him. Removing them with a soft 'pop' when he is satisfied, he guides the younger Capricorn's hand in between his legs and urges him silently to finger himself, hand curled around his wrist as the younger begins thrusting his slickened digits in and out of his ass needily.

Pulling out from the warm heat enveloping him, Kurloz moves back down in between Gamzee’s legs and places his palms on the soft, supple flesh of his inner thighs, splaying them open widely and watching transfixed, almost jealously as he sinks in a third finger, hole seemingly swallowing them. He silently mouths for Gamzee to stop, and the second the younger has removed his fingertips from his body, Kurloz has replaced them with his cock, the overwhelming tightness as he enters him making him groan loudly. His baby brother is more vocal, letting out a sharp cry and gripping onto the sheets with black fingernails so tightly his knuckles turn white from strain.

Fuck, but if he isn’t the prettiest little sight, skin all heated up and face half-buried into the pillow, eyes clenched shut as he breathes so heavily Kurloz can see the outline of his ribcage as it expands and contracts. _Perfection._ Not even Mituna had been this beautiful when they’d messed around when they were kids. Kurloz leans down and peppers Gamzee’s throat and chest with open-mouthed kisses, jerking his hips forward in one, harsh movement before steadying into a series of collective thrusts, in and out, in and out.

He’s trembling, shivering, _moaning,_ all bent up and twisted out of shape and _wanting._ Gamzee throws his arms around his sibling and drags his nails up his back, splitting skin and leaving angry red trails seeping little droplets of blood, the hissing noise emitting from Kurloz like sweet music to his ears. Every sound is precious, cherished, remembered and never forgotten as indigo eyes flutter open slowly only to realize that Kurloz has been staring down at him the entire time, watching him, not looking away once.

It’s mesmerizing, and Gamzee doesn’t want to break their newly-established eye contact, even when Kurloz throws him for a bit of a loop by adding short, staccato thrusts, altering the rhythm and making a low whine issue from the pit of the shorter-haired male’s chest as they’re pressed flush against each other. He breaks--his eyes close and his head falls back as he moans deeply when he feels the sharp sting of teeth on the juncture of his neck and shoulder, piercing his flesh, marking him.

He protests loudly with a series of choice curse words when Kurloz pulls out and flips him over onto his side, but he’s quickly silenced again when the elder Capricorn hoists one of his long legs over his shoulder and slams roughly back inside of him, his thrusts considerably less gentle and considerate as he all but _takes_ him, _uses_ him.

Gamzee curses and pleads to his fucking messiahs for more, _harder, **faster,**_ and Kurloz, being the benevolent motherfucker he is, obliges him, hips jackhammering ruthlessly and cock splitting him wide, making the younger thrash and toss his head back in such a way that it sends a dull throb straight to Kurloz’s hard-on.

 _He’s the most perfect little cocktease and he doesn’t even know it._

His baby brother is making all these amazing expressions, and fuck, Kurloz hates how they have to end. Leaning down, he plants a kiss on his shoulder and straightens his posture, eyes flitting over to the nightstand and widening slightly at the sight of his phone laying there innocently. His lips split into a grin; _it’s like the angels of death are just asking him to do it._ Hips still moving, thrusting powerfully, he lashes out, grabbing his phone, and he presses a few buttons and pulls up the camera function, focusing it on Gamzee and taking a few pictures of him when he closes his eyes and half-moans, half-gasps.

The tell-tale shutter sound makes Gamzee’s eyes fly open, and he transfixes Kurloz with a glare. “Motherfucker--you better not’ve-- _nnngh!”_

Kurloz just gives him an innocent look, and then smirks darkly, tossing his phone to the side and forcing Gamzee onto his belly, burying a hand into his hair and pulling as he rides him like a stallion, fucking him with every ounce of his being and _owning_ him. He’s hitting all the right places if the increase in pitch and volume is anything to go by, and he reaches underneath them to curl a fist around the younger’s cock and pump it in time with his brutal thrusts.

Arching his spine, Gamzee buries his face in the pillow to muffle his scream as he cums in his brother’s slightly-calloused palm, hot and sticky and wet. He shudders and clenches up tighter, muscles squeezing around Kurloz and making him groan loudly. Pulling at the younger’s hair again, he slams inside of him fiercely, gritting his teeth and stifling a low moan as he buries himself deep inside of that tight heat and clenches his eyes shut as semen shoots from the tip and fills his sibling, some escaping and slowly dripping down the insides of his thighs.

_He’s the most gorgeous motherfucking mess._

Gathering him up in his arms, Kurloz leans his chin on his shoulder and just holds him close, the two of them catching their breath, chests heaving as they suck precious oxygen into their lungs.

Gamzee is tired, Kurloz can tell, but he watches anyways as the younger of the two grabs his hand and slowly licks the semen off of it like it ain’t even a thing. He’s perfect, even with all his issues and debilitating fits of rage that Kurloz refuses to stuff pills in him for. _Perfection with imperfections._

Smoothing a bit of hair out of the way so he can kiss his neck, Kurloz signs against his skin, _‘So when can I put some motherfuckin’ ink on you?’_

Gamzee blanches, and his jaw drops slightly.

_And just when he’d gotten out of those damned handcuffs._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :o)
> 
> HoNk hOnK


End file.
